Playdate
by chicken-nerd
Summary: The animatronics got bored, so they decided to call Mike and learn some games for kids (Hangman, Chess, Board Games, Etc.) They promise never to disobey Mike and Jeremy on what they're learning...
1. Bored-ing Sunday

**This is my second fanfic. I got bored and decided to make the animatronics a playdate with Jeremy and Mike. Also this is my version of the animatronics.**

Today is Sunday, and the animatronics are bored. Freddy whined, "IM BORRED!" "Me too!" Chica agreed. "Me three! And we're out of pizza!" Bonnie said as he opened up 2 pizza boxes they ate last night. "Arr me wanna go treasure hunting but me made out of metal like clink clank so me can't." Foxy said. "Where are the toys?" Freddy said. One toy came out. Mangle.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's short. Why? IM BORED! Which is why I wrote this xD Im pretty sure there's gonna be A LOT of chapters here. **


	2. Animals Have Phones! (Swearing Mike)

**Okay ppl, this is the chapter when they call Mike :D but not Jeremy. You'll see. Puns included by Endo ((Endo goes to Rebornica (Now Cammy) )) Just to let you know, Reb- UGH! I MEAN Cammy's Mike swears too much. **

"Morning everybody, how's breakfast?" Mangle said. "Was it EGGcellent?" Endo punned. "Endo, this is not the moment to act like Mike here." Bonnie said. "Hey, speaking of Mike, what about we can call him so we can PLAY with him?" Chica said. "Chica, don't be a slut." Toy Freddy said. "I FUCKING DONT CARE GOD IM JUST SO HUNGRY K?" Chica shouted angrily at Toy Freddy with the eyes (it's turns black and a white pupil.) "Okay Okay! Omg, your such a chicken..." Toy Freddy said. "Because I am..." Chica said. "Now let's call Mikey! Me can't wait to hug him and we play games together! I mean WE, Mike, and Jeremy play games together!" Foxy said, gets his phone, and calls Mike and Jeremy. "WAIT!" Toy Chica said that out of nowhere. "YOU KNOW THEIR NUMBERS?" She's in shocked. "Aye, no. Just Mikey." Foxy waits for the call.

Now, a different setting. The outside. Skies are blue, and also a bright sunny day.

Mike's just walking with Doll and Jeremy when suddenly his ringtone 'Cherry Bomb' sang.

"FUCK! Hold on, doll. Watch Jeremy." Mike walked somewhere private where Doll would not see him. "The Fuck? An unknown number...time to see who that fuckhead is." Mike said and pressed 'answer'. "Sup fuckhead what the fuck do you fucking want im-" His sarcastic fake voicemail gets cutted off by the pirate fox.

The setting is now the animatronics' house again. "Arr me Mikey! Remember me?" Foxy said. Then Mike responded in the phone with a phone voice, "The fuck animals cannot have phones you dumb shit." "HIIIIII REMEMBER MEEE?" Chica spoke. "UGH! YES NOW GTFO." Mike responded with anger. "Uh hey Mike, it's me, Bonnie-" "WILL YOU ALL JUST STFU AND TELL ME WHY YOUR CALLING ME?" Mike yelled. At least he's somewhere private. "Whoa, calm ye boots, Mikey! We be calling you because if ye wanna teach games for us? We're bored..." Foxy said. "No." Mike firmed. "Pleeeeaaaaassseee?" Freddy said. "NO." Mike shouted. "Aw cmon! We promise to be nice..." Bonnie said. "UGH FINE! But im going to warn you...If you disobey me, I will LITERALLY kick your fucking asses, K?" Mike responded. "YAYYYYYYYY!" They all said. "Now BYE!" Mike hanged up.


	3. Chess

Author's Note: Whoa, views! If your wondering about Toy Bonnie, in my AU he speaks slang and lazy. Remember, guys, Mike and Jeremy used to be Rebornica's, now it's Cammy's.

"Hey, uh Doll...I need to do something." Mike blushed. "Okay! See you at home, honey. You too, Jeremy!" Doll walked away. "_Whoa. Wasn't expecting _**THAT." **Mike thoughted. "Now where are their- HOLY SH-" He suddenly saw Golden Freddy. "Hey you. Our house is this way." He said. "Oh shut up I been there too many times." Mike said, and went inside. "YAY HE'S HERE!" Freddy clapped. "Wait for it..." Mike then steps aside and Jeremy comes in. "We're here!" He said. "So, you want US to play stupid child games? Alright fine. First, chess." Jeremy opens his backpack. "This is all I have, d-Mike." He said. "Did you call me dick?" Mike asked. "N-n-no! I said Mike with a stammer!" Jeremy answered. "I thought so." Mike said, holding a chess board. He sighed. "Okay, you pieces of shits, you ready for chess?" He asked. "EWWWW NO!" They all said. "That's for adults!" Chica said. "NO I SAID CHESS, NOT CHEST OMG..." Mike facepalmed at their stupidity. "Oh, okay!" Freddy said. Mike finds a table to start. "Here's one." Mike said. He and Jeremy goes to table 3 and sits. So does the animatronics.

"Is it eas-" "RAISE YOUR FUCKING HAND FIRST!" Mike shouted, cutting Toy Chica off. Hesitantly, she raises her hand. "Ye?" Mike answered. "Is it easy?" She asked. "Yes." Mike answered, evil look.

Bonnie raised his hand and Mike points to him. "How to play?" He asked. "Im going to do that after. Who else?" Mike answered. Nobody else. "Okay then let's get started, BUT FIRST! Rules." Mike was about to start but suddenly Jeremy gets a rulebook out of nowhere!

"Where THE FUCK did you get that AND the chess board?" Mike is curious. "The pencil." Jeremy responds. "Cool." Mike smiled.

Mike then tells the rules:

"Rule number one. NO BATHROOM BREAKS DURING YOUR GAME!"

"Rule number two. I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES IF YOU DISOBEY ME!"

The animatronics got scared on that one.

"And three...ACT FAST!"

The animatronics nodded. "Now I will choose who to partner up with!" Mike shouted like if he was a sport's coach. "BonBon, go with Bonnie! Chica, go with Chirp! Freddy, go with Fred! Mangle, go with Foxy! Billy, go with Marionette! Goldie, your alone, BE A REFEREE! You and I play, Jeremy." Mike partnered everyone except Goldie. "Pencil, give us 6 chessboards please?" Jeremy asked. Then out of nowhere, 6 chessboards fell out from the roof on top of Jeremy! "T-t-thank you..." Jeremy sighed. Mike picked the 6 chessboards and did a frisbee move. "You Bunnies! Catch!"

"I GOT IT, BRO!" Toy Bonnie caught it. "Bruh." Bonnie said, doing the bruh look.

"SCAREDY CHICKENS! CATCH YOUR EGGNOG!" Mike frisbee again to the chickens. "BUCK BUCK!" They both did their chicken sounds, hugging each other. "Sis, catch it!" Chica said. "I'll try!" Toy Chica said, reaches out her hand, and catches it. "Yay!" They all cheered except Mike. "Jeremy! Focus!" Mike snapped. "Sorry." Jeremy responded timidly.

"Now you two. CATCH!" Mike frisbee to the bears. "AAAAAAH!" Freddy screamed, covering both of his eyes. "WEEEE!" Toy Freddy jumped on top of him and got the chessboard with a smile. "Well that was gay." Mike said.

"And next, the fucksters..." Mike does the same thing. Foxy got it with his hook. "Me got it with me hook!" He said.

"Alright, let's play..." Mike said. Jeremy flips the chessboard. "WHAT THE?" Mike sees the pieces of the game. "All of you, flip your chessboard over." They all hesitantly did what's told. "Now get everything that's black and white. Make sure you got 2 horses 7 pawns, 1 king, 1 queen, 1 bishop, and 2 rooks each. Whoever's on the left side like Jeremy, is white. The right side is black." While saying that, they did what's told.

"Okay, everyone, gather around." The whole gang just did that. "Aight, so me and Jeremy will teach ya how to set this game up, K?"

1 minute later...

"Did you do it? Jeremy, check!" Mike said. Jeremy checks if everyone got it. Wow. Never seen them do it perfectly. "They did it! One's turned around." He reported. "Good. Now, my first move."

7 minutes later...

"Okay, goldy. Report?" Mike said. Goldy gives the report that's full of tally marks. "Okay, let's see...Bonnie's winning...Chirp's winning...Freddy's winning...Foxy's winning...BITCH IS WINNIN' WHAT." Mike checks on Billy. "Look! I fucking winning!" Billy says to him. "I fucking hate your voice." Mike responds.

After a round of chess...

"I WIN I WIN I WIN!" Bonnie shows off. "YAY I WON!" Chica danced. "WHYYYY?" Freddy sits there, sadly, while Fred does a happy dance. "YAY I WON!" He cheered. "Me win! Yar har har har!" Foxy laughs. "YAY I LOSE!" Billy shouts. "The fuck?" Mike stares. "Good job everyone!" Jeremy fives. "Well this ain't bad at all..." Mike smiled in relief. "Except Billy."


End file.
